1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to batting training apparatuses; in one aspect, to a trainer that assists in improving a batter's stance and movement while batting; in one aspect to a device that helps a batter keep eyes on a ball; a training bat; and in one aspect to a system with such a trainer, with such a device, and with such a training bat.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art includes a variety of devices for teaching batting techniques and stances. Examples of such devices are shown in these U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,350,096; 3,466,040; 3,940,131; 3,979,116; 4,194,735; 4,225,133; 4,258,916; 4,516,772; 4,757,995; 4,932,656; 5,037,094; and 5,082,262.
There has long been a need for a device useful in training a batter to assume a variety of desired stances while batting. There has long been a need for a device useful in training a batter not to lunge forward while batting. There has long been a need for a device useful in training a batter to properly place his or her feet with respect to a pitcher and with respect to home plate while batting. There has long been a need for a device which helps a batter keep eyes on the ball. There has long been a need for a system which is useful for training a batter to maximize the power with which the ball is hit and to correctly manipulate hands and wrists while batting.